The Peony and The Iron Gate
by SoVeryPeachy
Summary: It's another Zhou Yu Xiao Qiao fic. Yay! We'll never get tired of those, right? It's also a Sun Ce Da Qiao fic. It actually is gonna be pretty historical. I'm starting from the time Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were 6 years old. Lets see how it turns out!
1. The Beginning

In the year 175 A.D. when China was still united as one and under the influence of the Han, the south eastern region remained like most other regions at that time, which was all in all quiet and peaceful. Nobles and such which were the upper class citizens of China seemed to respect each other and never seemed to hesitate in helping his fellow man out, yet under this kind and noble exterior lay a poisonous and deadly truth. There was a strong undercurrent of competition and threat that was never spoken of, but was on every one of any importance's mind. Power, money, and greed got supposed allies to turn on one another. The Chinese were quite hostile, but their fear of the Han kept them silentâat least for now.

Over the course of 9 years things changed rapidly, rebellious acts took place, many noblemen were found murdered for unexplained reasons, and of course their were many complaints about how the Han governed the country. 184 A.D. was the putrid year in which forth power poisoned the minds of way too many, the year that sent China straight to the molten rock boundaries of hell. For years to come the only color was blood red, the only sound was that of dying men, and the only emotion was hatred.

Yet we shall not stray from where are story begins, we are focusing (as I mentioned earlier) on the year 175 A.D. and our location is somewhere in the Southeastern region. In the Jiang Dong territory, a prominent little area that was quickly modernizing almost as amazingly as the capitol itself their lived a very influential family that was adorned with respect and appreciation from the common civilians. The family owned a large estate thanks to Zhou Mao, the head of the household and the most influential of all the people in the Zhou family. His kindness to the people of the area, and his keen business skills are what got his family where they were influentially and financially. Zhou Mao was not only famed for being a good mannered businessman, but also for being very handsome in his own right. He had at least 27 concubines, all of which greatly enjoyed his company and of course his appealing looks. They also appreciated that he was a kind lord (Especially after having many relatives and friends having a far worse fate.)

For sexual pleasures Zhou Mao did visit his courtesans quite often, but yet he loved no one like his beautiful young wife Mei Ling Ping. He treasured her beyond all others and he thought she felt the same love for him that he felt for herâbut he had been careless. Years earlier when he had first taken Mei Ling as his bride she was truly and deeply in love with him. He had done anything in his power to make her happy, and she remembered how kind and shy he was in her presence with great remorse and nostalgia. All she had wanted from him was his sweet love for her, she felt as though she thrived on it like she thrived on water or oxygen. At first that's what he gave and she was happy, but over time it seemed as if his love for her was replaced by materialism. After some time she hardly ever touched him, or laughed with him, or even saw him for that matter because as his influence grew throughout the land, his departures grew too. They were longer and further away and poor Mei Ling grew sadder and lonelier. Mei Ling's close friends and her ladies in waiting noticed her growing colder and less lively than she once was, especially considering the fact that she had secretly taken a lover to forget about her husband and her problems for a while. She felt alone and ignoredâand in truth she was. Her kind ladies in waiting, grand estate, and even her secret lovers weren't enough to satiate her loneliness when Zhou Mao was away, she just loved him too much.

After a few years she began to grow immune to the pain of heart ache and when he left she wasn't as sad as she was angry. Zhou Mao's departures began to grow even more frequent, sometimes he was gone for 3 or 4 months at a time. Naturally Mei Ling's secret lovers came more and more often and she began to just feel the pleasure and not the guilt. Her love for her husband transformed into an extreme hatred. It was a hatred built from her love, yet her husband did not seem to realize her hostility towards him. After another year or so Mei Ling was too tired to hate anyone or anything anymore. She just wanted to be happy, so her hatred evolved into indifference towards her husband. She began to not care about Zhou Mao anymore. He was never around so what difference did it make? When he walked into a room she didn't even notice his presence.

Although Mei Ling hardly even recognized her husband anymore she could still thank him for one thing, and that was her beautiful children whom she loved with all her heart. She had 4 gorgeous daughters, and 2 ravishing young sons. Her favorite child was the youngest boy who was 6 years old. He was dubbed Yu at birth, making his full name Zhou Yu. His name was chosen carefully by the best witch doctor in the area because the moment his mother saw his sweet little face she knew he was special and he had to have a good name. The witch doctor chose Yu because it meant Honor or Jade. The doctor thought this name would be a good luck charm that would lead him down the road to honor and glory, and be quite handsome as well. At 6 years old, so far his name had been quite the good luck charm in terms of looks. Most people that saw the child were quite certain he was the most beautiful creature on earth, everyone that laid eyes on him would gape at his delicate face, especially his mysterious brown eyes which frightened yet intrigued. This swelled great pride in his mother's heart.

Not only was he handsome beyond all compare, but he was also brilliantly clever in almost everything he did. He was quick on his feet, a wonderful dancer and musician, and he enjoyed to read and write. He was also extremely clever. His father was also very proud of him as well, and he taught his son classic Chinese and Japanese literature as well as mathematics, history, and various sciences all of which Zhou Yu excelled at profoundly.

Despite all of Zhou Yu's talents and beauty he had one flaw. He was almost painfully shy and whenever anyone tried to speak with him he would point his lovely face so low towards the ground that people would literally be looking at his scalp. Then he would give a quick and almost inaudible reply and hurry on his way, or if it was a more formal occasion he would stand in place, still hanging his head towards the ground practically wheezing in his insecurity. Many told his mother he was still quite young, and it was normal for boys that age to be so shy, but Mei Ling was worried. It certainly did help that most people felt an eerie aura about the boy that they couldn't quite describe. Maybe it was in his eyes, maybe it was his mysterious personality that seemed icy and almost impossible to crack. Whatever it was, people seemed lured yet scared of him. No one seemed to be able to understand Zhou Yu's strange and quiet attitudes. It just seemed so strange that some one so perfect in every way would keep so much to him self. He mother was afraid that his detachment and beauty would cause people to believe that he was conceited later on in his life, but she had no idea what to do.

When problems with her favorite arose she turned her attention towards her other three children who were not as beautiful or talented as their brother, but they still had things going for them. The elder brother was Zhou Jin. He was 14 years of age and his face and body were beginning to grow quite appealing in a very masculine way. He resembled his father who took great self-importance in this. Still, Zhou Jin turned green with Jealousy when his 6 year old brother walked into a room. It baffled Zhou Jin how 30 year old women seemed enamored with his brother and not him. Zhou Yu was so much more feminine in looks, and he was so incredibly timid. What did women see in that? Did they just think Zhou Yu was cute? It didn't really matter to Zhou Jin what the women's motives were, he was just upset when all the female attention was taken away from him, and it always was when his brother was present. Zhou Yu was a threat.

The oldest child in the whole Zhou family was 16 years old. Her name was Zhou An. She had a perfectly formed body and had secretly pledged to herself never to marry until she was at least 30. She wanted to spend her youth with as many different men as possible, and she already had had a fair amount. Yet thiswas information she knew her parents could never find out about unless she wanted to pay some ultimate consequences. Like Zhou Jin, she had her own problems with Zhou Yu as well. One evening when she was 15 and Zhou Yu was 5 he accidentally walked in on her when she was being intimate with a male maidservant that usually attended on their mother. Zhou An still remembered with disgust the shocked look on her young brother's face. The words still haunted her mind. "Sister, what are you doing liketh_"_ The way her brother accentuated the word that made her feel dirty. She had told him to never tell mother or father about that situation for as long as he lived. So far, he hadn't. He wasn't even aware of what they had been doing. Yet Zhou An could never not be suspicious when around him.

The second oldest daughter was Zhou Tai. She was 13. She wasn't beautiful like her older sister, but she was pretty in her own way childish way. She was the only one out of all her siblings that actually liked Zhou Yu. Actually, like isn't strong enough a word. She loved her brother more than anything in the world and some said her love led to obsession in later years. Zhou Yu always had a warm smile or a kind word or two for her, people just judged him because they didn't understand him. She appreciated how mature he was for his age, and his beauty some what baffled her.

The youngest of the children were Zhou Mee and Zhou Hua. They were 4 years old and were very pretty little girls. They were also very annoying. Zhou Gin and Zhou Yu hardly ever saw them because they were usually in the women's quarters being taught the lady like things Zhou Tai already learned (and was still learning.)

At this time in that small southern province a strange thing occurred that would later change the lives of thousands. The whole village was awaiting the arrival of the glorious Sun family! They were very wealthy, even wealthier than the Zhou family. Sun Jian, who was the head of the Sun household thought the industrial lifestyle of the northern provinces wasn't good for his family, and for this reason decided to move to the southern district, in the same village the Zhou's lived in. Sun Jian and Zhou Mao had been distant friends for some time, and Zhou Mao knew in order to make Sun Jian a close friend and ally he had to have the Sun family arrive to something very special.

It was early spring and the cherry blossoms resurrected once again for another short life. The Zhou family estate certainly was a beautiful sight. It was full of color, light, and of course many fair maidens (all property of Zhou Mao) and their ladies in waiting. They all bustled about chattering and laughing. The courtyard was chalk full of gleaming white teeth and beautiful robes of pinks and yellows and greens dancing in the wind, mingling with their shimmering hair. Viewing all of this sat Zhou Gin. He was admiring the fair spectacle in great observation. He had already developed a keen interest in women.

"Oh how beautiful women are!" Gin said to Zhou Tai who sat with him under the large blossom tree. She had wandered outside after him earlier minutes earlier because boredom had swept over her and she knew she had nothing better to do than listen to her shallow brother fawn over their father's whores.

"Daddy will be pleased to know his eldest son will follow in his footsteps and become a great womanizer!" Zhou Tai said sarcastically. Zhou Gin's eyes did not stray from the women in the courtyard below.

"Yes, I'm sure father will be very pleased." He commented totally unaware of Zhou Tai's sarcasm. She rolled her eyes back in disgust. Suddenly she knew what to say.

"Zhou Yu won't end up like you, he's someone I can respect and he's just a child. You should be ashamed!" Suddenly Zhou Gin's face grew red hot. He swirled around, his long and tangled hair whipping her face.

"Never mention him!" He blurted out at her, pointing a long index finger in her face. Tai did not fear him and she slapped his hand away.

"I can't believe you! You're jealous of a mere child! You're pathetic. All you can _think_ about is women!"

Gin lashed out at her. "If you were a man you would think of women too!" At this Tai laughed out loud.

"You are just a child and no man!" Gin was glowing red, half with embarrassment and half with anger.

"Justâjust forget it! I hate you!" Gin called to her as he stomped off away from her. He had lost another fight. Their fights never lasted long because of Tai's sharp and witty tongue. As she indulged in her victory for a few moments she heard her mother's voice inquire her out from inside the mansion. Quickly Tai scrambled into the parlor where she saw seated her beautiful mother in even more ornate robes than usual. At her side sat the restless twins Mee and Hua who were trying to break away from their mother's firm grip. Her mother's rouged lips suddenly turned upward in a smile.

"Tai my sweet, sit down." Tai was confused by her mother's strangely optimistic attitude, but she knew questioning her would result in punishment. Quickly she sat herself down across from her mother wondering what would happen next.

Mei Ling began to speak.

"Daughter, as you already know the Sun family will be arriving tonight." Tai nodded her head.

"Now, you know every one in the whole estate has been working harder than any peasant for _weeks_ now in preparation for their arrival. God knows your father has been." Tai was perplexed.

"Mother, what is it that you want?" Mei Ling's lips curled.

"Darling, this is serious. You see, I think since more and more influential people are coming to our area you should try to be, wellâwell moreâlady like! Yes, lady like!" Tai clicked her teeth. It was true she enjoyed things like swimming in ponds and wrestling and other things that girls were not known to do, but she didn't see anything wrong with it.

Tai was angry. "So?"

Her mother inhaled deeply. "So that means from now on no more playing silly games with the other boys, including your brothers!"

Tai couldn't believe what she was hearing. No more Zhou Yu? "But mother," Tai's voice cracked in desperation. "why can't I spend my time with Zhou Yu. He's a good influence. He-"

Tai's voice was suddenly cut of by her mother.

"Tai! Please! He is a boy, a 6 year old boy. Do you know how strange it looks when a beautiful young woman like yourself is spending her time with a child of the male sex! It's embarrassing! We can't let a powerful family like the Sun's see such a shameful sight! Besides, you should be spending your time learning to dance and play an instrument. No more out doors for you. From this day forth you will devote your time to useful thingsâlike attracting an honorable and rich man." Tears began to blur Tai's vision.

"But Mama!" Mei Ling raised a well manicured hand in Tai's small face.

"But _nothing_, Zhou Tai! This is final! You're father agrees with this arrangement as well. You are not allowed anywhere except within the walls of the women's quarter from now on. You're an attractive girl, you'll be safer here." With that Mei Ling hugged Mee and Hua close to her breast. Tai's lip trembled violently. She was so livid that she envisioned a razor at her mother's neck. Of course she could live without the sports and the outdoors. Of course she could devote all of her time to learning the arts. Butâhow could she live without seeing her little brother? He was her best friend.

Mei Ling's features were as unmoving as a stone's. "Your maid servants will be with you in a short time to prepare you for tonight's banquet." Mei Ling lifted herself up and moved to the door, long silk robes trailing behind her. Both of her hands were full with Tai's little sisters. "Oh yes, one more things. _Please_ don't embarrass me." With that the door slammed and Mei Ling was gone, like a devil from hell. Tai's teeth clenched and her vision began to grow scarlet red. _I hate her_. She thought. _I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. _Suddenly, Tai fell to the floor in agony, tears poured from her eyes and onto the floor. _What good does my hate do? Will it free me from this prison cell? Will it prevent me from attending those horrible dance and singing lessons" _Tai's heart shuddered in her chest and she began to scream. There were only two words trailing through the depths of her troubled mind. _Zhou Yu_


	2. The Sun Family Arrives!

Ok peoplez! I know this is the boring part and blah blah blah...but I promise it'll get better. Err...at least I hope it will. Hee hee hee. Anyway, I just am doing a family history thang. I'm making some of it up I admit. All of his siblings are made up and so is his mama! Thanks for the counts reviews for hours um...two reviews. hee hee hee. Soooo here be chapter two...foo'

Zhou Yu felt uncomfortable as the young hand maiden combed out his hair. It only fell to his chin and it was knotless to begin with, yet the maid seemed to be taking much more time than needed to comb through his straight, black hair. After about ten minutes of continuous combing he realized she just enjoyed to touch his hair. She wasn't the first to be captivated by the strange boy's aura, but all the same it made him glow a pale pink.

"Excuse me..." He barely murmured. The hand maid had not heard. He tried again, a little bit louder this time.

"Ex..excuse me..." She intently looked up at the fragile face inquisitively.

"Yes, young master?" She said kindly. Zhou Yu's shyness got the better of him, and he looked to the floor in silence. The handmaid took the hint and she gracefully took up the boy's hair in a topknot, adding a beautiful red hair ornament for a finishing touch. The ornament had been saved especially for the Sun Family arrival.

"There now," she said in a bittersweet tone. "You look very handsome young master." She smiled proudly of how handsome he looked. Zhou Yu looked at the reflection in the looking glass timidly. He did look very handsome. He already had been adorned with robes decorated in golds, and greens, and reds and his pale complexion made a very nice contrast with the vibrant colors.

Yu whispered in his small falsetto voice. "I wish to see Tai." Suddenly the hand maid's smile turned into a frown.

"Young master...well um, you see...you...well...can't." Yu looked up at her, his eyebrows laced with disdain. He didn't bother asking why. He knew. It finally happened, his mother finally thought Tai too old to be spending time with anyone of the opposite sex, even her brothers. It just wasn't considered appropriate. She was his best friend, but he knew he couldn't change his mother's mind, especially when it came to tradition. She was ten times stricter on that subject than any other. In disappointment he hung his head to the side, staring off into space for a few minutes in agitated silence.

"I see." He finally croaked out sadly trying to swallow the lump that had developed in his throat. The maid felt very sorry for him. She thought he was such a wise and sweet young boy. She never wanted ill fortune to fall upon him. She secretly cursed her mistress under her breath. Why would anyone want to take away something important to this beautiful creature? His pastel face shimmered in the afternoon light, and his small lips trembled slightly. Suddenly he inhaled deeply and ever so faintly, he smiled.

"Let us be on our way." He said softly as he headed towards the ornate wooden door leading to the hallways of the manor. The hand maid felt her heart constrict in grief. _How very brave he is_. _How he must be crying inside! To lose the one thing he loves most in the world. How very, very brave. _This is what the young maid thought to herself. _He will rise to the heavens on a golden throne bejeweled with glory and honor. _With that last thought, she trailed behind the young, and half broken Zhou Yu, loving him ever so much more than she did before.

Zhou Tai lifted her tear stained face to the light of her window. Her best friend might as well be dead. She would never talk to her brother again, and she would barely ever see him. She didn't see how things could get any worse until the door creaked open and in walked four of her handmaids, 2 of which were holding the long and beautiful robes she would wear for the ceremony. The other two held a fair amount of cosmetics and bottled body oils in their hands.

One of them smiled at Zhou Tai, trying to ignore the obvious fact that she had been crying. Another spoke towards the ground.

"Young mistress," she began, "You're lady mother bid us here to get you ready for the ceremony. Quickly get undressed and ready yourself for your bath."

Tai sighed in heart broken sadness. She knew she would see Zhou Yu at that ceremony later that night. She had too, _needed_ to talk to him. Some how, she would find a way. She ridded herself of her day robes and shivered in her nakedness, wondering what her sweet brother was doing right at that very moment. Maybe, just maybe he was thinking of her too. And with that, she began to scheme.

Sun Jian sat proudly on top of his shimmering white stallion. He was in fair spirits, three days of traveling and finally he had almost reached his destination. He looked down upon the small boy at his horse's feet. The boy pranced around the stallion, pulling its curly mane and tail, laughing at the horse's frustration. His impractical and ridiculous play was being encouraged by a small laughing girl behind him sitting inside a palanquin with a beautiful woman that smelled of sage and vanilla oil. The little girl wriggled in the woman's arms, sticking her head out the red wooden palanquin laughing all the more, wishing she were free to run and play with the boy.

Soon the stallion lost its patience with the boy and it whinnied in dismay. Lord Sun Jian spoke suddenly, looking at the little boy who was clapping his hands, thoroughly enjoying the horse's frustration.

"Sun Ce! Unlike your sister you are _not_ four. You are seven. Now please begin to act your age. I don't want your untamed ways to make an impression on Sun Shang Xiang. Oh, and while your at it, please stop irritating this horse of mine."

Sun Ce frowned. He wasn't smart enough or old enough to yet realize how stressed and tense his father had become over the last few days. Moving had really taken a toll on Sun Jian's morale. Sun Ce sucked his teeth.

"Then what _can_ I do, father!?" Sun Jian chuckled at his son's endless amount of energy.

"I have an idea, how about you join your mother and sister back in the palanquin."

Sun Ce looked back lazily at the large hand carriage. He heard his sister squealing. He frowned.

"No," Sun Ce bellowed, "I'm a man! Men don't ride in stupid baby palanquins."

Apparently Sun Shang Xiang had heard this remark, because suddenly her wails stopped.

"Hey!" She shouted out, a bit offended.

"Be quiet, you baby!" Ce cried back to her.

"You...you...shut up!" She wailed back at him.

"Baby, baby, Shang Shang is a baby!"

Suddenly his mother's rouged face lifted the curtains of the palanquin and peered out of it angrily. "You hold your tongue young man!" She lashed out. Sun Ce sighed in aggravated boredom. Another taunting ruined by a higher authority.

"Sorry mommy." Ce cried back in a sing songy tone. The pale head shook in annoyance and immersed itself back into the palanquin. Sun Jian giggled to himself. Watching his eldest and most outgoing child was truly a delight.

"What's so funny?" Ce said menacingly.

His father ignored the question "So," he began, "You're a man, huh?"

Ce blushed in extreme embarrassment and rushed back into the palanquin behind his father and glittering steed. Jian heard his daughter shout.

"Get outta her you butt head! You're a meany head!"

"I thought I was a butt head!" Ce answered angrily. Then Jian heard his wife shush the two children, right before she gasped.

"Sun _Ce!_ Don't put those dirty shoes in this palanquin!" Her shouts were followed by an exasperated sigh, a high pitched squeal of laughter, and when the giggling Sun Jian turned to face the commotion his family caused, he saw two dirty little feet dangling out of the palanquin. He really loved this family of his.

The Zhou family estate was all a flutter. Servants rushed about with platters of food, the fair ladies primped and polished themselves in the available looking glasses, Zhou Mao stood in the middle of the dining hall, pacing back and forth, practicing what he would say to his distant friend and soon to be neighbor Sun Jian. His nerves were practically shot, if this meeting didn't go well his reputation could be destroyed, along with the rest of the Zhou family and that just couldn't happen. It _couldn't!_

Zhou Tai and her maid servants were practically lost in all of the commotion, the halls in the estate were so hectic and various sorts of people stepped on Zhou Tai's robes many times without even noticing her exasperation or the fact that they stepped on the young mistresses belongings at all. Zhou Tai thought this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Zhou Yu. With all of the chaos, no one would pay any mind, yet he was no where in sight. She felt her heart sink deeper and deeper into her trembling chest. She was more distraught than she had been in months, maybe even years. If she did not speak to him now, the opportunity might not come again for weeks! She felt tears develop in her eyes. Finally, her hand maid Ru Chan tapped her shoulder. Tai turned her heavily made up face towards Ru Chan with wet eyes and uneven breath. Ru Chan sucked her teeth.

"Oh young mistress! Why do you cry on a time of such happy occasions? Slowly a few lone tears made their way down Tai's rouged face. Ru Chan knew how much she loved her brother, and she desperately wanted to console Tai in her time of need. But now was not the time, and it wasn't Ru Chan's place to speak of such personal matters with some one so high above her own miniscule rank.

"Young mistress, if you cry your makeup will run. We do not have the time to redo it and your mother will be angry." Tai wiped her hazy eyes with the sleeves of her robe, still looking around in vain for Zhou Yu. Another lady in waiting spoke up.

"Young mistress, please come this way. Your lady mother's commands were to bring you to her and your lady sisters by sunset." Tai followed her maid servants hurriedly, holding her robes tightly in her hand so they wouldn't be stepped on. It took a few minutes extra than it should have to reach Mei Ling Ping because of the bustling servants and ladies in waiting. When they reached their destination, Tai found her beautiful mother standing as straight and as unmoving as a crane. Her lips were curved downward in an unfriendly scowl. She was almost as nervous, if not more so, than her husband. Her youngest daughters sat in the arms of two of her most trusted maid servants. Zhou An, the oldest child and daughter of Zhou Mao and Mei Ling Ping stood slightly behind her mother in glistening pink and white robes. She was a jewel among rocks comparatively speaking, and Tai felt a little self conscious. Mei Ling glared at Tai like a hawk.

"You look fine. Not as beautiful as An...but fine." Mei Ling said coldly. Tai looked to the floor in awkwardness. An smiled proudly to herself. Mei Ling clapped her hands stylishly.

"You may go Ru Chan, and bring the others with you." Ru Chan and the other ladies in waiting bowed to the ground and fled quickly back to their quarters, slightly cursing the fact that they were not going to be present for the banquet. Mei Ling looked over Tai, An, Mee, and Hua. The all looked like dolls, including her. _Perfect!_ She thought to herself.

"Now," Mei Ling began, "As you know this is a very important event. I want you all to be as graceful and ladylike as possible." Mee stuck out her tongue at her mother and Hua laughed. Mei Ling's reflexes were as swift as a viper, and she popped both her young daughters in the head.

"Quiet!" She said through clenched teeth. The two girls were too scared to cry.

"As I was saying, in a few minutes we will make our way down to the banquet hall and join your father and brother's." Tai's heart lurched in hope.

"Tai, An, you are both prepared to entertain, are you not?"

"Yes mother." An said femininely holding up a beautifully made string instrument.

"I am as well mother." Tai said holding up a small wooden flute. The girls had practiced the routines they would perform when the Sun family arrived for months now. They were also going to do some singing and classical dance with their most youthful and lovely ladies in waiting. Rehearsals had been grueling, but they were defiantly ready.

In apprehension, The Zhou girls and fourteen ladies in waiting made their way to the banquet hall. It was marvelously and lavishly decorated in spring colors. Pink, yellow, green, and perry winkle blue was everywhere along the high walls. The long table used for occasions such as this was covered in delicious looking food. The aroma of the room was wonderful. It smelled of cedar wood and lilies. This was due to the fact that there was an incense stick in each of the four corners of the room. Mei Ling smiled. It was indeed a beautiful presentation. Tai had not even noticed the banquet hall's luxuriousness, for standing not more than a hundred yards away was her little Zhou Yu standing next to their gallant father. The room was nothing compared to him. When Zhou Mao finally noticed his wife and 4 daughters had entered the hall he gestured them over quickly. Yu had seen Tai, but sadly kept his eyes lowered. Looking at the hurt in his best friend and sibling's eyes would only make things worse. When Tai passed him she whispered his name quickly, and tried to grasp his delicate hand to reassure herself that he was still flesh and blood and not a mere phantom of her past. Mei Ling's hawk eyes had caught this attempted exchange and slapped Tai across the face. Tai tasted blood, but thought it was best to swallow it. For about 10 minutes the Zhou family stood in place (women behind men) in dead silence. For the first five minutes, Tai contemplated what would become of the relationship she shared with her handsome young brother. For the other five, she compared Zhou An (who stood right next to her) to Zhou Yu. Although An was stunning, she could not match up to Yu. He was the gem of the whole family, and was by far the most beautiful for miles around. His childish beauty was quite tempting. Zhou Yu did not think of Tai for those 10 minutes. He thought only of something he heard his father say earlier. "Sun Jian has a son about your age." This made Yu wonder, might he make a friend? A _real_ friend? It seemed an almost unreal but remarkable possibility. Then, a guard rushed in the hall, bowed, and quickly said,

"Lord Zhou, the Sun family has arrived!" With that, everyone took their designated positions in anticipation and watched the large open doors. Soon Sun Jian and a beautiful woman clutching his arm crossed the threshold and into the banquet hall of the Zhou home. Sun Jian's wife opened her mouth in awe. They really had outdone themselves. Behind the couple there was a hand maid carrying a small little boy. Next to her a boy about Yu's age held onto her skirts. Yu looked at him attentively. _That must be Sun Ce. _He thought. Behind Yu stood Tai. _What a stupid looking kid. _There was an even smaller girl in magnificent robes that held onto Ce's hand tightly. Zhou Yu kept his attention on Ce. He couldn't help himself. This could be his new friend! He was keeping his hopes up. Suddenly Ce caught Yu's gaze. _What a pretty little girl. _He thought to himself, but than he remembered his father telling him Zhou Mao had a son that was about his age, and _not_ a daughter. _This must be Zhou Yu, I don't see any other boys there that look 7. This might be my new friend! _Sun Ce was very happy someone close to his own age was his new neighbor. He automatically smiled at Zhou Yu, showing big white teeth. Zhou Yu was so overcome by surprise and glee that he forgot his bashfulness. He smiled right back at Ce. Zhou Tai shuddered angrily. She had caught the exchange between the two, and her heart suddenly crash landed into the pit of her stomach.

R&R po-lease! :)


	3. Changes of the Heart

6 Reviews!?!? Dies of a heart attack Whoopee! That means I don't suck as bad as I thought. Anyway, I kinda had brain freeze writing this next chapter. Oh, and thanks so much for telling me I didn't take anonymous reviews **Guan**. I had no idea. PEOPLE, I TAKE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS NOW!!!!!! By the way, this next chapter towards the end might have you people cringing and saying ewwwww, but this is a drama right? Enough of my spastastic ranting...onward with the story! does the onward with the story dance Oh one more note...this _is_ a Zhou Yu Xiao Qiao fic. I wouldn't have it be any other way. sniffle Just not yet, It takes time. Yessir I know Zhou Tai is also an ex-pirate. This is just...another one. Hee hee hee.

Lord Zhou Mao smiled at the approaching Sun Jian and began to speak.

"Lord Sun Jian," he began vigorously "I welcome you and your family with open arms!" To prove his point, Zhou Mao spread his heavily robed arms in a friendly gesture. Sun Jian approached Zhou Mao and tilted his head in an introductory bow.

"Aye, and I accept this hospitable welcoming with great and never ending thanks. Might you introduce to me your family which is much more satisfactory than my own humble one?" Of course Jian only spoke in this manner because it was how to formally introduce oneself. Zhou Mao opened his mouth in exaggerated surprise, also being as formal as possible.

"Oh surely you don't mean _my_ family. My own meek and dreary children could not even begin to compare with your blessings sent from the good Gods above. And your fair lady wife is a precious stone among dull and lifeless rocks, my own wife being the most dull and most lifeless of them all! Yet, I shall introduce them to you if you can assure me you will introduce yours afterwards. Sun Jian smiled respectfully. He was very pleased with Mao's formality.

"I would not have it be any other way." Jian said.

With that Mao touched his wife's tender shoulder. She was quite offended by the fact that her husband had insulted her, even if it was for the sake of formality. Yet she hid this upset like an experienced actor. Then Zhou Mao spoke.

"This is my stone of a wife Lady Mei Ling Ping." Mei Ling gave the most feminine of smiles, and took a deep and respectful bow. Jian bowed back and said,

"To meet such a lovely woman is quite an honor." Mei Ling feigned bashfulness.

Then Mao put a hand on Zhou Gin's shoulder, which was bigger and harder than that of his wife's.

"This is my eldest son Zhou Gin." Gin gave a quick and boyish like bow. Next was Yu.

"This is my youngest son Zhou Yu." Jian and his wife were struck by the boy's immediate charm. His lips almost looked like they had been painted with rouge and his skin was paler than the moon. Yu's eyelashes fluttered and he took an even deeper bow than his mother had.

"What a handsome child!" Jian said, although it was very formal, he meant it.

Mao sighed. "Compared to your strong boy mine is a dirt clod." Then An felt her father's touch upon her shoulder.

"This is me eldest daughter Zhou An." An had observed how Yu bowed and she tried to imitate it. Yet, she received no praise like her brother. She was disappointed. Tai knew she was next.

"This is my second eldest girl, Zhou Tai." Tai was so distraught and upset she completely forgot to bow. Mei Ling was mortified and so was Zhao Mao. Sun Jian didn't think it mattered so very much. He could tell right away something was troubling her. Tai felt a firm smack to her head. Then she bowed down all the way to the ground, her head flushing the color of a beet.

"Excuse my child." Mao said, in a tone of extreme apology.

"'tis nothing." Jian answered.

Although Zhou Yu had not been looking, he heard the sound of a hand fall upon soft flesh, and knowing Tai was so upset made his heart hang heavier with sorrow.

Mao then touched the heads of Mee and Hua who still sat in the arms of a hand maid. "These are my two youngest daughters, Zhou Mee and Zhou Hua. They smiled sweetly.

"Now that I have introduced to you my lowly family it is time for you to keep your end of the bargain." The introduction process lasted another 15 minutes or so. Tai's legs began to cramp up and she desperately wished to sit down. She had zoned out for a good portion of those 15 minutes and finally her mother tapped her shoulder discreetly.

"Dinner is about to be served Tai. We're taking our seats now. Don't embarrass our family name again unless you wanted to be whipped until welts form on your behind." Mei Ling whispered angrily. Tai nodded her head swiftly and took her seat along the long banquet table. Yu sat 3 seats down from hers. She took a quick glance at him. His eyes were downcast and he was biting his lower lip. She burned that picture into her mind. She kept her eyes focused on her food, listening to her father and Sun Jian talk and laugh, pausing only between mouthfuls of food. Only occasionally would she avert her gaze from her food to look at her Zhou Yu. Sitting directly across from her brother sat Sun Ce. The stupid, little imp was _actually_ smiling at Yu, and what she couldn't believe was that Yu was smiling back. Her world was being ripped to shreds. She despised Sun Ce. About halfway through the first course while Tai was about to go back to observing her food (which seemed quite unappetizing at the moment) she noticed her mother glaring at her with icy eyes that made her shiver. After that Tai was too frightened to shift her gaze away from the food, and she ate even though her stomach felt horrible.

Before the Sun Family had arrived Mei Ling asked Zhou Mao if he would discuss the possibility of Zhou Yu and Sun Ce spending some time together to get to know each other. They both agreed it was a very good idea. Their son needed to spend some time with children his own age that were _male_ and not female. Zhou Yu had always been Mei Ling's favorite child. She wanted him to have a normal 6 year old boy lifestyle, she also wanted him to be happy. She figured he would forget his friendship with his sister if he only had another friend. So far it looked like the boys already liked each other. She also thought it would be good for Mee and Hua to have someone their own age as a play mate. Sun Shang Xiang was the perfect candidate. Things were looking up for Mei Ling Ping.

By the time dessert had been brought out Zhou Mao still hadn't discussed a play date for the boys. Mei Ling was getting edgy.

"So," Zhou Mao began once dessert had been consumed, "One day soon in the near future I think it would be a good idea for our boys to get together for a play date. What say you?" Sun Ce and Zhou Yu mechanically looked up at Sun Jian hopefully.

"I believe that's a very fine idea. I'm sure Sun Ce would love that, wouldn't you my boy?"

"That would be alotta fun, I bet!" Sun Ce said enthusiastically. It was the first time he had talked all night. His voice was very high and loud. Zhou Mao looked at Yu.

"What do you think, son?" Zhou Yu was very embarrassed because he was suddenly the center of attention.

"I...I think it would be quite enjoyable." Unlike Ce's voice Yu's was very breathy and soft, almost inaudible. Mei Ling's heart fluttered in contentment. _Thank you, Lord!_ Mei Ling thought to herself. Tai inhaled deeply. _I hate Ce, I hate Ce, I hate Ce. I hope he dies, I hope he dies, I hope he dies! _Jian spoke merrily.

"Well then it is settled! How about tomorrow Lord Zhou Mao?" Mao nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes tomorrow is ideal. Your son is welcome here at any time. Also, I'm sure your new home will be very hectic with all of that moving of furniture and what not. Sun Ce can come here, and while we're at it, why not your lovely daughter come too! Mee and Hua would be delighted to have a new play mate!"

"Oh yes, that's a wonderful idea!" With that last thought, all of the plans were arranged. Sun Ce and Sun Shang would be escorted by their hand maids at noon to The Zhou household to play with their (hopefully) new friends. Most of the hearts at the table were full of happiness and anxiousness, some were indifferent to the arrangement, and only one heart was completely and utterly broken. Tai's eyes stung with jealousy and resentment but she kept quiet.

When it came time for Tai to do her performance pieces she made quite a few mistakes, and she made An look even better than she would have anyway. Mei Ling was outraged at her second daughter, and she was going to be dealt with at a later time. By the time the Sun family had thanked Zhou Mao extensively for the wonderful meal and warm welcoming and set out for their new home only about a mile away Tai was close to having a nervous breakdown. If she didn't talk to Yu soon she didn't know how she could possibly stay sane. He was only a few feet away from her when they were saying their fair wells to the Sun family, but how could she possibly get a word in edge wise to her brother with her mother watching her every move, and Yu being so preoccupied with listening to Sun Ce's lively tangent about what they would do the following day. She utterly and truly _despised_ that boy.

Tai lay in her bedroom undoing the tight bun that had been piled up on top of her aching head. It had been about three hours since the Sun family had left, and all in all,the banquet had gone **_over smoothl_**y. All was quiet within the estate, most were sleeping and by the position of the moon Tai could tell it was very late into the night. She had not been able to drift off to sleep no matter how hard she attempted to do so. And now she stood alone and cold in her dimly lit room staring at her reflection in her small looking mirror. She still continued to think of her brother, her best friend, her first love. What would become of her if she could never speak to him again, or if she never even saw him, or if she was replaced by that grimy looking Sun Ce child. That was too ghastly to even begin to imagine. She dreaded the thought of the sun arriving, for that meant the arrival of a much more unwelcome guest, she hoped Sun Ce and even his ruddy faced sister would crawl in a ditch and die. She contemplated her features in the mirror. Was she not pretty enough? Was that it? Was that why Zhou Yu seemed to not care less about their separation? They were like one, partners in crime...at least that's what Tai thought. Maybe she had been wrong all along. Maybe he couldn't stand the mere sight of her. She had to know if that was true, if he secretly was glad they were divided. But how? Then, a strange thought suddenly merged itself into her mind. A strange and daring, maybe even brilliant idea. The mansion was as quiet as a mouse, and Tai knew the halls were completely empty, unlike the mornings and afternoons when the halls were as busy as the village market place. This was her only chance to talk to her brother, or at least the only chance between now and when the Sun children arrived. Before she could lose heart, she boldly open her large oak door and observed her surroundings. The large halls she was so very familiar with had a strange eerie quality about them so late in the night. She shook in a mixture of fright and eagerness. Along the walls candles were burning brightly, they had been lit three long hours ago before everyone returned to their quarters for bed. The light was better than Tai expected it to be, she had never crept out of her room at such a dark and lonely hour such as this. Still to be safe, she held a candle tightly in her right palm then began her way down the dismal halls. She was careful not to make any noise and her feet glided quietly, yet cautiously along the marble slated floors. Now more than ever she wished Zhou Yu's chambers weren't two flights above her own. She tiptoed up the first flight of stairs as fast as she could manage without making any sounds. Now she was almost half way there. Her bare feet were very cold, but she continued down the dangerous path. She knew the way to Yu's quarters very well and her eyes were adjusting to the candle light, for these reasons, Tai felt a bit more courageous and she quickened her pace. Now she was to the next flight off stairs. She took a deep breath and walked on up. Once she reached the top of the stairs she exhaled in relief and smiled to herself. Zhou Yu's door was now in sight. With all the courage she could muster she ran with the speed and efficiency of a ninja, opening Zhou Yu's door and practically diving in. She shivered in terror and foreboding, but regained her breath as quickly as possible and closed the door silently. When she turned around her young brother was already sitting up as stick straight as possible in his bed. His candle was already lit, and his eyes were large and confused, Zhou Tai could see they were also slightly tinged with panic. She thanked the Gods he didn't scream. Her happiness to see him alone with out any boundaries or restrictions was so great that her unbelieving eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh, _Yu!_" She whispered excitedly rushing to his bedside. She grasped his hand that was as cold as ice. It was so soft and small. She inhaled deeply, taking in his lavender scent. She was at a loss for words. So was he. H just stared at her in fearful puzzlement. Finally he choked out.

"You scared me."

"I'm so sorry young brother. I didn't mean it, but I...I just had to talk with you."

He turned his eyes away from her, his heart began to hurt again.

"Tai, you know it is now forbidden. Mother specifically said-"

Tai cut him off short.

"Who cares what mother thinks." Yu's eyebrows contorted in frustration.

"I do." He whispered. Tai suddenly looked hurt. "sister, if mother finds you here we will both be punished _horribly! _You must leave soon. No, you must leave now!" Yu removed his delicate, little body from under his bed covers and grabbed Tai's arm, he tried to pull her towards the door but she was stronger. She slapped his hand away assertively.

"You don't want to talk to me Yu?" She said trying not to sound upset.

"Of course I do." Yu said with earnest emotion. "I love you, but I don't want mother to hurt you, or even worse..._father._" Tai closed her eyes in misery. He was right and she knew it. But when and how could she ever speak to him again.

"When will I see you again?" She asked tearfully.

"Tomorrow during our morning and evening meals." He answered.

"What about the noon meal?"

"I will be will young master, Sun Ce." Tai's heart tied itself into an angry knot.

"When will I talk to you again, brother?" Yu's mouth opened then closed.

"I know not..." He said sounded disappointed. There was an uncomfortable and gloomy pause. Then finally he smiled as a sudden thought struck him on the head.

"I have an idea. Every morning right before breakfast when no one is watching, leave a note in the knot hole of the large Ginko tree we read poems by out in the garden."

Tai knew this tree well. They played by that old ginko tree for many years. Zhou Yu spoke again.

"Right before dinner I will go out to the tree and get your letter. Then I will leave one for you and the next morning you will come out with a new note and you will collect_ my_ letter. And we will continue to do this day after day." Tai smiled. Her brother really was brilliant.

Alright, alright." She started, "So, in the morning I leave you a note. At dinner you will take my note and leave me a new one for the next morning. Then we will continue to do this day after day?" Zhou Yu shook his head gracefully. Tai wrapped her arms around her slender brother and kissed his soft and smooth cheek. "Oh, I love you forever!" Then she ran to the door in happiness, before turning around one last time. "By the way, don't have too much fun with that _thing_ tomorrow. There's something not right about that boy, I don't like him." Yu was aware of how jealous Tai was, but he nodded his head to make her happy. Then she shut the door and quietly ran back to her own room. When she fell into her bed once again she felt almost like a new person. It had not only been a successful mission, but now she had a new way to communicate with him every day. Things were looking up on the brighter side. Then, she suddenly blushed and felt very warm. Her brother's words came back to her so clearly she might have confused him to be in the room with her that very moment. He had said, 'I love you.'

Zhou Yu sat in his room feeling unusually confused. How come when he had told his sister he wanted to talk to her and that he loved her the words rang false in his head. Although he could almost not admit it, he knew he was beginning to flourish, and his feeling towards Tai had ultimately changed. Oh God, what would he do?


	4. The Engagement at Noon

Alrighty then, onward to chapter four!! Thank you for your reviews. I know I haven't updated in forever but school's been kinda harsh. ï Oh well! Yes, yes **Tiger** there might be a slight incest thing going on here, I haven't decided yet. Besides, Zhou Yu is only six! But later maybe. Hmmmm.....ponder ponder ponder Also, the Qiao's are gonna come in a while from now. I mean come on, right now they are three. How interesting would that be? Anyway, enough of my boring spew, here we go!

For Tai the night had transformed itself from a dreadful demon of aggravation and sadness to a thing of excitement and mystery. Now she had a secret. A _real_ secret. And she was sharing this secret with her favorite person in the world! Oh, how furious her mother would be if she knew of this secret plot. It warmed Tai's body with cruel pleasure. She wanted her mother to look like a fool. Yes, she wanted her to look like a big and stupid fool and trading secret notes with her brother was just the thing to do it. She would show Mei Ling that nothing could keep her away from her brother, not even her.

Zhou Yu wasn't so lucky. His night transformed from a thing of change and excitement to worry and contemplation. Why had he felt so differently towards his sister. She was a kindred soul, was she not? He felt no great pleasure or relief when his sister had snuck into his room like he thought he would have. Before tonight he probably would have been up and waiting for her, but...things changed. Yes, he still loved his sister very much so, but he didn't feel like he needed to spend every aching minute with her the way he used to. Zhou Yu was a child with much wisdom and much sensitivity. He knew how to handle change and he knew when it was occurring. For Tai, change was much harder to deal with, and she sometimes couldn't place when or why things were shifting in her life. Sometimes she wasn't even aware change was taking place, like right now, like their relationship. Yu was ready to break off, he was ready to stand on his own two feet and not cling to her anymore for support. Yet she still clung to him the way a leech clings on to human flesh. Zhou Yu felt a surge of guilt go through him, he could not believe he just compared his sister to a leech! Was he taking her for granted? She was the only real friend he ever had, shouldn't he be more grateful? Shouldn't he _feel_ happy and excited around her--the way he used too? He was sure that he should, but he didn't.

-----------------------------------------

It was about 6:00 in the morning by the positioning of the sun. Mei Ling Ping observed her naked body in the full length mirror hanging next to her bed, making various poses that were somewhat obscene. Her husband did not join her the night before. The banquet had gone over so well that he paid a visit to one of his concubines to celebrate. This did not upset her even the slightest bit. She didn't love, or even like her husband the way she used to. She was actually kind of happy when he did not join her. That was an opportunity for her to sneak in one of her favorite male maid servants for a little entertainment. Now that her sexual urges had been fulfilled and her young son was going to have his first _real_ play date today she was in very high spirits. She just hoped he would gain some brotherly love from Sun Ce. God knows he didn't receive any of that from Gin. Maybe this Sun Ce fellow could release Zhou Yu from his timid shell.

As Mei Ling pondered how her little boy's day would go, she began to think of Tai. Although Zhou Mao had always told her to worry less about the girls because they were not as important to the family as boys were, she still loved her baby girl endlessly. She knew Tai was upset about the separation and was taking it a lot harder than Yu was, but Mei Ling was sure this was the best for her. She needed to be skilled in the ways of a woman so she could get a rich and honorable man, Zhou Yu could not show her that...he was a child, a male child. _Oh, Tai will get over it!_ Mei Ling thought to herself trying to be as hopeful as possible. She covered her nude body with her day robes, slathered her face skillfully with make up and descended down the stairs.

-----------------------------------------

Zhou Tai looked at the sun in the sky. It was around 6:15 or so. She had been up at nearly an hour earlier and was already dressed for the day. Her hair was pulled into a low bun with green hair ornaments wrapped around it. She wore a forest green day robe with long, yellow ear rings. As you might imagine, the process of making oneself look like a beautiful china doll takes much time, and that was why Tai had awoken so early. She had to also write her letter and place it in the knot hole of the ginko tree. Now she stood in the center of her father's large and glamorous garden, she placed her letter full of much love and hope in the knot hole and quickly walked back inside towards the dining hall.

------------------------------------------

The Zhou family breakfasts were always quiet and unpleasant. This was because Zhou Mao was always tired and cross and usually so was the rest of the family, except Yu. He was always his calm and quiet self even so early in the morning, and he never looked a bit over tired. Zhou Gin _hated _that! The whole time they sat at the table eating their breakfast of milk and chicken porridge Tai tried to get Yu's attention. Zhou Yu was a child that had a great sense of awareness and he knew Tai wanted him to acknowledge her, yet he focused on his porridge. He felt the mere sight of her might make him lose his appetite.

Tai left breakfast feeling some what discouraged because Yu ignored her completely. Suddenly her mother's long talons grabbed her arm and pulled her back up towards the women's quarters. When they reached their destination Mei Ling released her grip on her daughter and slapped her face, leaving a pink mark.

"Do you not think I notice you? Do you think me daft? You were trying to communicate with _him_ weren't you?"

Tai opened her mouth to speak but Mei Ling interrupted.

"Don't even answer! I already know! Listen to me, you forget him this very instant or I'll send you away. Far, far away! Do you understand me? Then you'll never see him again!"

Tai nodded her head in a combination of fear, sadness, and rage. By now all of the maid servants in the room stopped what ever activity they were doing to observe the strange spectacle. Mei Ling looked at them with her hawk eyes and told them to get back to work.

"Now," Mei Ling said to Tai, with a tone inferring they both forget this whole occurrence ever took place, "You will join your sister An in a few moments for your dance lesson. Then you will come with me for your embroidery lesson. Understood?"

Tai nodded again in reluctance, wishing she could tear her mother's black heart out...knowing some day, she just might.

-----------------------------------

It was noon on the dot and Zhou Yu stood with a maid servant in the gardens. Zhou Yu wrung his hands together in nervous concentration. _What will I say? What will I do? What's even appropriate? _ He had spent the morning doing his daily lessons. He started with practicing calligraphy (which he had grown quite good at), he had played his flute (which he was also quite good at) and he wrote some of an analysis on a book he had just finished. His tutor had assigned him that task only this morning and he was already about half way done. Yu's teacher had never taught such an obedient and brilliant child in his whole career. Now here Zhou Yu was, waiting for a boy he hardly knew who he was going to spend the _whole_ day with. This was going to be quite the experience. He hoped it would have a positive outcome. Not only did he hope, he prayed! Suddenly, Jin Lu, a hand maid tapped Yu's shoulder lightly.

"Young master, The Sun children are coming." Zhou Yu looked up timidly. There before his very eyes stood an angry looking Sun Shang Jian who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Next to her stood a smiling Sun Ce. A trusted servant stood with them.

"Hiya Yu!" Sun Ce practically yelled. Zhou Yu flinched a bit due to Ce's gregarious greeting.

"Hello...Sun Ce." Yu said quietly looking at the cobblestone path beneath him, he felt himself blush. Ce frowned.

"You don't sound to happy! C'mon we're gonna have fun!" With that Ce grabbed Yu's arm and nearly yanked it out of its socket. Zhou Yu let out a quick and high pitched yelp. Ce was surprised when he heard a strange pop. Yu's frail arm hung limply in Ce's strong hands. Yu and Ce's maid servants crowded around to see what went amiss so early on in the meeting. Ce slowly uncovered Yu's pale arm from its robes to see what had happened. There, as clearly as the sun shines in the sky Ce saw five bruises along Yu's arm, all of which were shaped like his strong little fingers. Ce felt very guilty, and embarrassed. He had hurt Zhou Yu, and they had only just met. But his feelings of guilt and embarrassment could not compare to his confusion. He had hardly touched Yu at all, yet there were big black bruises. Bruises also take time to develop, usually about an hour or so. So why did Yu already have them? Was Ce's new play mate that sensitive to touch? Not only did Yu look like a porcelain doll, he had the sensitivity of one too. Ce wasn't so sure he liked that. Ce looked up at Yu's face expecting to see an angered and pained expression plastered on to it. He was surprised when he saw the apple's of Yu's cheeks blushing bright red. He didn't look like it was painful at all. He looked somewhat ashamed.

"I'm really sorry Yu. I didn't mean too."

Yu looked at him with his glassy brown eyes.

"It's really nothing." Yu's whole face was gradually becoming redder and redder. Suddenly, as if he had been paralyzed all that time, he finally yanked his damaged arm away from Ce's grasp.

"Yu," Ce began, "Are you...embarrassed?" Yu was, he knew he was, and he knew Sun Ce knew he was.

"I am a little. Not many people touch me." Ce was surprised by the boy's strange answer.

"Not even your arm?" Ce asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

There was a quick pause. Zhou Yu wasn't used to answering too many questions, especially ones that were so informal.

"I-I don't rightly kn-know. I suppose it is because I keep to myself for most of th-the time. I'm not so comfortable with being...you know...touched." Ce was beginning to see this Yu character as a freak.

"It's only your arm. It's no place special." This made Yu blush all the more. Although Ce was too immature and dunce to yet understand what he was inferring, Yu caught it right away.

"Well, I'm just not used to it. Only my mother and sisters touch me. Some times...the hand-hand maids do too. For example, when my hair needs to be combed, or some thing like that. No one else has ever touched me."

"Ever?" Sun Ce crowed out somewhat mystified.

"Ever." Yu said. "And no one has ever grabbed my arm like that, or pulled up the sleeve of my robe so violently."

"You're to sensitive." Ce said. Yu nodded his head in agreement and lightly prodded his new bruises with his soft finger tips.

The hand maids stood to the side watching the interaction in curiosity. They had never seen young master Yu speak so much, especially with someone he hardly even knew. Suddenly a large man prodded out from the Yu residence, his arms bulging with muscle. Ce looked at him hardly, though he truly was a little afraid. Then, as unexpected as the man's sudden arrival the man smiled brightly showing a mouthful of yellow teeth.

"Master Yu, your father told me to accompany you boys today. We're going to the river." Yu looked up at him quickly, then averted his gaze to Sun Ce who had gotten very excited when the word river was mentioned.

"This is Master Wa Lee. He is my father's trainer for battle and such." Yu looked back up at Wa Lee who towered above him.  
"Master Wa...why are we going to the river? I...I...I'm not good with the water."

Suddenly Master Was let out a great laugh.

"You will be a man soon Master Yu. This will be good for you" Then he slapped Yu hard on the back. Zhou Yu knew Wa was implying he was a bit too feminine for his own good and it some what offended him.

Sun Ce leapt into the air.

"Yeah Zhou Yu! A man! We're gonna be men! Besides Rivers are fun! We can catch frogs, and turtles, and skip rocks! It's gonna be fun!"

Zhou Yu looked at the ground uneasily, his long eye lashes blinking slowly in thought. He was not a very outdoorsy type. He had always appreciated literature and music...but catching frogs?

"well," Yu began, "I suppose..."

"Yay!" Ce cried grabbing Yu's arm, rather carefully this time. "Lets go! Lets go!" Wa let out another one of his great laughs. Wa led the way looking back occasionally to check on the two boys treading behind him. Ce was talking incessantly, stopping occasionally only to fill his small lungs with more oxygen. Poor Zhou Yu looked bewildered and almost afraid of his new playmate. There was a dull pain throbbing throughout his arm and he'd sometimes stop to observe it. This would fill Ce with a pang of shame whenever Yu did this. Even children have morals after all. They walked through tall grasses and brush, stumbled over dirt and rocks and dipped under large willow trees. Whenever they came upon a small hill Ce would fall to the ground and roll down laughing all the while. When he reached the bottom he would dizzily get up and encourage Zhou Yu to follow after him. Of course Wa's hardy laugh and Sun Ce's enthusiasm was all too much for Yu, and he would just walk down the hill instead, followed by a disappointed sigh from Sun Ce.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Tai sat beside her sister An, catching only a few phrases of their musical instructors droning. He was saying something about the samisen which was a beautiful instrument imported from Japan. Tai sighed and looked out of a large and ornately decorated window. She then began to day dream. Earlier that morning she had heard her father's battle instructor, Wa Lee, telling her mother he was going to bring the boys down to the river. Thinking back on it, Tai suddenly felt very sad. She was stuck in this dark and freezing room, sitting next to her snobbish sister, when her brother and some ignorant little child were free to go outside and play in the sunlight. She wondered what Zhou Yu was wearing today. How did he have his hair? How did he smell? Was he thinking of her? Was he smiling? Maybe he was even laughing. Oh she loved when he laughed. It was rich and soft. Yet if he was laughing, he was sharing it with Sun Ce. The rare "Zhou Yu" laugh was special and priceless, only a limited number of people had seen it, and she wasn't too keen on Ce being one of the lucky customers. She clenched her teeth in repressed anger and she felt An's elbow jab her roughly in the side. When she turned in surprise An glared at her with the same hawk eyes she inherited from their mother. An sighed allowed which caught the musical instructor's full attention and he looked at Tai as if he were very disappointed.

"Miss Zhou," he began "I don't appreciate such rude gestures being committed in the middle of my music lesson. I take time out of my busy schedule five days a week to share _my_ brilliance with _you_, and this is how I'm repaid? With sighs that infer such discontent? Miss Zhou, I really think you should think more fully about what it is to be a lady."

Suddenly Tai felt an uncontrollable rush of fury glide throughout her veins. She stood up angrily.

"Oh shut up you old wind bag!" Tai's older sister's eyes grew as large as saucers and she covered her ashamed face with her long robes. _That's not my sister! That's not my sister!_ she hurriedly thought to herself.

Tai already knew she was in deep trouble, but she couldn't stop herself.

"You come in here and lecture us on instruments and music theory when we don't give a damn about it, and we put up with it! But that's not enough for you, oh no, you then have to prod and press at a much more personal matter, our woman hood! How dare _you _tell _me_ I don't know what it's like to be a lady. Did you ever stop to think maybe I was having a bad day!? Did you ever stop to think maybe I'm not like my sister and all those other girls who's only meaning in life is to produce some ugly and stupid man's babies!? Did you ever think maybe there's somewhere I'd rather be, somewhere where I might be happy!!?? With my ZHOU YU! WITH MY BABY BROTHER! HUH? DID YOU EVER, _EVER _THINK OF THAT!?"_ DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK I'D RATHER BE WITH HIM!?" _

By this point Tai was shaking all over and her whole face was beet red. Small tears spilled down her cheeks and she began to shake and shiver even worse. The musical instructor was shocked and his mouth was wide open. An had uncovered her eyes and stared at her sister with pity and disbelief. Tai's outburst had been so loud that about fifty people had crowded into the large room to see what was amiss, including Mei Ling and Lord Zhou Mao. The maidservants were breathing heavily, they were stunned by Zhou Tai's break down. Lord Zhou Mao's eye brows were fretted and he rubbed his temples, he was ashamed and outraged. He looked at his wife who was quivering with rage. Suddenly, like the angel of death she strode quickly over to her wailing daughter and grabbed her robes so she couldn't get away. She brought her hand up above her head and brought it back down across Tai's cheek. She repeated this 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 times as hard as she could. Tai's head flung behind her with each blow and her hair became distorted and tangled. An ear ring flew from her fragile ear to the other side of the room, and the sweet taste of her red rouge mixed with the metallic taste of blood. When Mei Ling removed her talons from her daughter's robes, Tai fell to floor in a heap, blood pouring from her nostrils and mouth. When she clenched her teeth at her mother, they looked like rubies, and tears washed all of the crimson liquid onto her robes. She began to quake and tremble even worse, and strange and unusual noises arose from her heaving chest. Mei Ling began to loath that pathetic being screaming and shaking and bleeding. With all of her strength Mei Ling pulled Tai off the floor and her bleeding daughter began to scratch and bite like an angry cat, clawing at her mother's hair and robes and face.

"YOU DAMN DEVIL, I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Then she let out a shriek so violent everyone in the room covered their ears, except Mei Ling who was too angry to hear. Mei Ling brought up a fist and punched Tai in the eye, then the nose, then the stomach.

"Shut up," Mei Ling blurted out quietly through gritted teeth.

"Shut up you horrible child." Tai once again fell to the floor in a heap, but she regained her balance quickly, and the once beautiful and sweet looking child she had been an hour ago was now a raving banshee and with flashing teeth and frenzied claws she ran to her mother and smashed her fist into Mei Ling's face, she scratched at her and bit her arms and legs.

"YOU BLOODY MONSTER, YOU DEMON, YOU FIEND!" She screeched and howled and shivered and bit and pulled and punched. Then all of a sudden she fell to the floor in a spasm. Everyone was too shocked to do anything. Tai shivered violently on the floor and Mei Ling slowly got up, heading towards Zhou Mao, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Zhou An ran to Mei Ling, tears spilling down her cheeks. Zhou Mao closed his eyes and inhaled heavily. One brave maid attempted to pick Tai up, but Zhou Mao told her to get back to her place. Then he treaded over to the bloody and beaten Zhou Tai and although his honor has been damaged, he still picked up the small heap and cradled her. He was her father after all, and he still loved her. An sat her mother down and wiped the blood away with her robes. After a few moments, lying in her father's arms, Tai began to calm down and then Zhou Mao commanded that someone fetch his daughter and his wife a doctor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were skipping rocks. Ce had taught his new play mate how to skip rocks earlier and he thought he was a very good teacher. He really wasn't, Zhou Yu just got the hang of things quickly. Soon Master Wa Lee brought out some food for the boys and Sun Ce grabbed at it happily. Zhou Yu ate a few bites of rice but then he felt sick. Something wasn't right, he could sense it.

"What's wrong young master?" Wa Lee asked Zhou Yu.

"Oh, it's nothing really."

Sun Ce, who's face was covered in sauce and grains of rice looked up at Zhou Yu.

"What's wrong?"

Yu looked at Ce and then shook his head.

"Something's not quite ...oh never mind."

After the meal Ce taught Yu how to catch frogs and turtles. Than they wrestled, or at least sorta kinda wrestled. Yu wasn't really the wrestling type, and seemed uncomfortable with it. Then they did some stick fighting, which Yu was pretty good at, but seemed a little ill at ease about it, and then they caught some fireflies. Now this was something both Yu and Ce enjoyed tremendously. Ce felt like he was conquering something and this made him feel strong and powerful. Yu on the other hand just thought they were such beautiful creatures, and he liked to observe them. After this, they went home. When they reached the Zhou residence everything seemed oddly quiet and some what mellow. It was about 6:00 and the little Sun Shang Jian was outside playing marbles with Zhou Mee and Zhou Hua. When she saw Sun Ce she smiled and ran over to him.

"CE!! Today was so neat! I played with Hua and Mee and this weird girl got into a big, big fight with some lady and...and they had boo boos all over!!"

At this Zhou Yu knew his strange intuition had been right. That weird girl was Tai, and that lady was his mother. He looked at Wa Lee who had that same sad face of foreboding plastered onto his face. Yu quickly bowed and exchanged good bye's with Sun Ce then made his way inside. Ce and Sun Shang were escorted home by their maidservants. Shang had a very tearful goodbye with Mee and Hua, then grabbed hold of her brother's hand.

"Did you have a fun time today brother?" She asked Ce as they both got into the rickshaw that was going to bring them home.

Ce sat silent a few moments as if he were thinking very hard about the question.

"It was alright." He said.

"Why only alright?" His little sister inquired.

"Yu is kind of boring. He doesn't like to do fun stuff, he'd rather do boring stuff like read."

"Ooooh." Shang said, pumping her small, chubby legs up and down.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yu walked inside dreading what was to come. He was greeted by an array of maidservants, who told him his father wanted to see him, and quickly. Zhou Yu inhaled slowly and began to walk towards his father's quarters when Zhou Gin appeared and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Yu," he began. "You missed a hell of a lot today, buddy. Mother and Tai were really going at it. It's all because of _you. _I suppose your going to get a serious punishment. Ah well, have a nice time with father!" Gin walked off snickering, hoping for the worst.

Hope to update sooner than last time. I will!....I think. Timidly smiles please don't kill me.


End file.
